spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mephiles
Mephiles the Dark, the Will of Solaris, was a recurring villain in the series, being an antagonist in Darkness and Light and a secondary antagonist in Fire and Ice. He was the malevolent conscience, mind and will of the sun god Solaris. He was also a member of The Organization before being killed by its leader, The Darkness of Evil, for failing in eliminating Sonic and Shadow. History/Background Information See Article: Mephiles Sometime before Darkness and Light began, Master Hand and Crazy Hand rescued Mephiles from the remnants of his erased timeline so Mephiles can fight Sonic. Personality Mephiles is a cold, ruthless villain with no sense of compassion. He would do anything to accomplish his goals, even if it means killing innocent people. He enjoys hurting others, but hates being defeated. He hates Shadow since he is the one that sealed Mephiles into the Scepter of Darkness. He also hates Sonic, along with his allies, since they helped Shadow destroy him and Iblis. Mephiles seems to respect Nazo, but dislikes the other members of the Organization (excluding the Darkness of Evil) for their failures and betrayals. Powers/Abilities Note: Information for this section comes from the Sonic News Network and the Superpower wiki, along with observing how he fights in the Sprite Chronicles series. Powers *'Umbrakinesis:' Mephiles can create, shape, and manipulate darkness and shadows. **'Shadow Stealth:' Mephiles can hide himself within the shadows of others and remain undetected from whoever's shadow he happens to be hiding in. **'Shadow Absorption:' Mephiles can absorb shadows to either increase his power or take the form of the shadow's owner. **'Shadow Generation:' Mephiles can generate and project shadows and darkness which absorbs or nullifies light in the area. *'Nega-Ergokinesis:' Mephiles can create, shape and manipulate dark energy *'Chronokinesis:' Mephiles can manipulate and move through time. *'Chaos Energy Manipulation:' When he has at least one Chaos Emerald, Mephiles is able to use Chaos Energy to increase the strength of his powers. *'Crystallokinesis:' Mephiles can create, shape, and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials. **'Crystal Mimicry:' Mephiles can transform into a physical body made up of crystalline substance. **'Crystallization:' Mephiles can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into crystal. **'Crystal Generation:' Mephiles can create crystals from nothing or the surrounding environment and use them for a variety of purposes. *'Impale:' Mephiles can pierce through almost any sort of substance or form of defense with an extremely focused point of body part or power. *'Piercing Beam Emission:' Mephiles can project beams of energy or matter that pierce through whatever he hits. *'Razor Attacks:' Mephiles can create/use attacks that are capable of piercing through, slashing, or otherwise cutting whatever he hits. *'Pain Suppression:' Mephiles can neutralize his sensitivity to physical pain. *'Shapeshifting:' Mephiles can transform and reshape the form of his body. *'Organic Mimicry:' Mephiles can transform into a physical body made up of organic matter. *'Amorphous Physiology:' Mephiles's body is composed of a flexible, amorphous substance that can be manipulated in a variety of ways. *'Psychological Intuition:' Mephiles possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, or even abusive tactics. Abilities *'Umbrakinetic Regeneration:' Mephiles can use darkness/shadows to regenerate his body, with the amount of darkness used defining the speed of healing. *'Chaos Energy Manipulation:' When using at least one Chaos Emerald, Mephiles can create, shape, and manipulate the energy of the primordial Chaos in varying ways, allowing things such as energy projection, using the energy for various supernatural feats, to inducing effects of chaos, etc. **'Space-Time Manipulation:' Mephiles can manipulate the space-time continuum. **'Time Manipulation:' Mephiles can manipulate the time in a general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. **'Time Travel:' Mephiles can travel and/or send others to the future/past. **'Dimensional Travel:' Mephiles can travel between different dimensions and universes and cross over different planes of existence or travel across various forms of reality. **'Spatial Manipulation:' Mephiles can create, shape and manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of his choosing, including whatever is inside of that area. *'Remote Teleportation:' Mephiles can teleport matter/energy from one location to another without transporting himself along or requiring physical contact. *'Enhanced Combat:' Mephiles has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. Weaknesses *''Besides being unable to defeat certain enemies who are deemed too powerful, Mephiles had no specific weakness. Transformations *'Crystalline:' Using Chaos Energy from at least 2 Chaos Emeralds, Mephiles can transform into a stronger, crystalline version of Shadow with no visible nose, mouth, and feet; also, his irises becomes lighter green and his sclera becomes red. In this form, Mephiles' powers are at their maximum strength and his physical durability is increased. **'Flight:' Mephiles can fly by using Chaos Energy. Darkness and Light Darkness and Light Arc April 9, 2010 In Central City, Mephiles fights each member of Team Sonic. During the fight, he injects some of his energy into Scornic's neck and knocks Scornic unconscious. Mephiles eventually loses the fight by getting knocked unconscious by Sonic. He is also shown to have the purple Chaos Emerald in his possession, which had been launched out of his body after getting hit by Sonic's last attack. Confused as to why Mephiles had the purple Chaos Emerald, Sonic picks it up and plans to wake Mephiles up to question him about it. However, he is interrupted by Nazo appearing next to Mephiles. While Sonic is shocked at Nazo's sudden appearance, Nazo teleports himself and Mephiles out of the area. Fire and Ice Fire/Ice Origins Arc While Mario, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles fight Metal Sonic and Shadow Android, Mephiles and Nazo are discussing the situation of Akuma and Aaron defecting from the Organization. They then discuss about Nazo's machine, which, as soon as it reads the energy signature of a Fire Shine and Ice Shine, can track down any Fire and Ice Shines. They are interrupted by the true leader of the Organization, who orders them to find a Fire and/or Ice Shine. After he disappears, Nazo and Mephiles decide to check around the area where their base is located. Hunt for Akuma Arc Mephiles and Nazo are at the Organization's hideout, telling Danix why they have hired him. Danix accepts the terms, but says that one of them has to go with him so he won't get bored. Nazo volunteers Mephiles (to his dismay) and they leave. Later, Mephiles and Danix are in the forest, with Danix finishing telling Mephiles a random story. After Danix senses Akuma's aura and explains about it to Mephiles, they are interrupted by Ryu, Squall, and the hero fan characters. Mephiles tells Danix to go after Akuma while he distracts the group. He summons the white and purple Chaos Emeralds, but then gets attacked by Jo, who volunteers to distract Mephiles while the group goes after Akuma. They then battle, with Mephiles getting frustrated about wasting time fighting Jo. Jo then attacks Mephiles with a Spirit Bomb, only for it to be deflected by Danix's Rasengan. Danix and Mephiles then leave the forest and return to the hideout. After having a conversation with Danix and after he leaves, Mephiles and Nazo discuss about what had happened in the forest and they decide to hook up the Fire Shine and Ice Shine to their machine.﻿ Battles Darkness and Light *Mephiles vs. Team Sonic (lost) Fire and Ice *Mephiles vs. Jo (interrupted) *Mephiles and Nazo vs. Sonic and Shadow (lost) Trivia *Mephiles is the second villain to possess a hero in Darkness and Light. However, he is the first and currently the only villain to possess a hero onscreen. Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Season 1 Antagonist Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:The Organization Category:Deceased Character Category:Video Game Character